fifalegendsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifa Legends Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Fifa Legends Fanon Wiki Fifa Legends Fanon is a wikia devoted to hypothesising potential legends and re-designing existing legends cards in the FIFA Ultimate Team game mode. This is a fanon wikia, and so is based solely off of the ideas of contributors. We are not associated with the FIFA governing body, the FIFA game series, EA or any other companies. Where to Start * If you want to make a hypothetical legends cards, either completely new or a re-design of a player already featured in the game, first check to see that the player is not already profiled with a page. If they are currently without a page of their own, feel free to make one. * Use this tool once you have the stats worked out to turn it into a card https://www.fifarosters.com/create-card * Try to be as objective as possible with your stats. Please keep bias to a minimum, as you may be asked to back up claims of ability with evidence. Stats like goals, appearances, assits etc. whilst useful, aren't always the best guide. It's easy to present raw numbers in a way that skews a player's actual ability. * Please only make cards for players who are either retired or coming to the end of their career. This is because if you make a legend card for a 20-year-old player, chances are that their stats will change a lot in the next few years. If a player is still playing, they must be at least 32 years old before they can have a theoretical legends card. * Only make one card per player. These cards represent the players at their best in each individual skill. I see no need to make a card for early career Thierry Henry and another for the same player's later career. EA do this to make money. Even if a player changed position, don't make a separate card. Instead, you can list the different ratings the player would get in the various positions they have been known to play (make sure they've actually played that position regularly for at least a season). * Look at each stat individually and apply the rating that represents them at their best in this field. Just because you're basing Andrea Pirlo's passing on the passing he was doing in his mid-thirties doesn't mean you have to knock his sprint speed and stamina down to fit in. Mix and match stats from across the player's career to get the set that portrays them in the most 'legendary' way. * Don't base ratings on 'unfulfilled potential'. That's purely speculation. Each stat should be modelled on displays that spanned a full season (at the very least) from some period of that player's career. No 95 rated Freddy Adu card please. * Please only make cards for players of an acceptable level of importance. This is not to say you can't make pages for cult heroes, record holders for lower-ranked countries, one-club-men from down the leagues etc. Definitely do make pages and cards for these kinds of players. Part of the fun of this is creating cards for players who FIFA won't include in the games. But they still have to be of some relevance. Don't make cards for yourself, friends or family, local amateaurs who are completely unknown etc. These would be impossible to moderate and just won't serve any real purpose. If the player you are profiling with a page has never been a professional footballer, there would need to be a very good reason to warrant them getting their own card. * When making cards for players who pre-date video footage, try and be as thorough as possible with your research. Naturally, these kind of cards will have the most room for a bit of caricature with the stats. For example, Dixie Dean scored 60 goals in an English league season in 1927-28. We don't have much footage, but that record can leave us with little doubt that he knew where the goal was. We'll give him the benefit of the doubt, despite the different era and say he's at least on par with the best finishers of the televised age. As for other stats we don't know so much about, he'll just have to be given fairly generic stats in keeping with his achievements. He was the star of a league-winning side and had a better than a goal a game record as an England international. By comparing with other strikers with similar achievements, we can fabricate some stats to fill out the card. But all pre-television cards should be taken with a pinch of salt. They're a bit more lighthearted a less serious. * Additionally, physical stats should be relative to their era. Imagine how good some of the legends of the past could have been if they had the same training regimes, nutrition science and equipment that are available today. It was only in the 1970s that some European sides started to look into any of this, and it was only in the 1990s that it became an essential part of the game. Don't punish the players of the 50s and 60s for enjoying chip butties and cigarettes. They were different times. If they were comparatively very fast back then, their card should reflect that. * If you disagree with the rating of a card, complete or incomplete, feel free to comment and we will review the stats attributed to the player. Keep in mind however that these are legends cards. They are a little more exaggerated that normal FUT cards, and some artistic license is allowed within reason. Legends Cards Tiers Tier 0 Tier 0 is purely a hypothetical tier, representing a level of ability not yet (and highly unlikely to ever be) displayed by any player. Tier 0-A Players Literal perfection. A player who could do no wrong and could not be stopped whilst adhering to the rules of the game. Tier 0-B Players A player with ability that would make them the unrivalled and undisputable "greatest of all-time". Tier 1 Tier 1 is the top tier of footballers. Tier 1 players are undeniably "world class"; amongst the the best of their generation, and of all-time. Tier 1-A Players The pinnacle of the documented game. Tier 1-A is reserved for the few players who can make a legitimate claim to the title of the "Greatest Player of All-Time". List of Tier 1-A Players Tier 1-B Players All-time greats whose ability transcended their generation. List of Tier 1-B Players Tier 1-C Players Elite players of their generation. Players who were undoubtedly "world class". List of Tier 1-C Players Tier 2 Tier 2 players are solid UEFA Champions League-level players. Tier 2 players are capable of handling themselves on the biggest of stages, with the best of them being arguably "world class". Tier 2-A Players Stand-out quality for UEFA Champions League-winning team (or comparable level). Players who were arguably "world class". List of Tier 2-A Players Tier 2-B Players Stand-out quality for good EPL title-winning team (or comparable level). List of Tier 2-B Players Tier 2-C Players First-team quality for good EPL title-winning team (or comparable level). List of Tier 2-C Players Tier 3 Tier 3-A Players Cards Rated 83-84 Overall Tier 3-B Players Cards Rated 81-82 Overall Tier 3-C Players Cards Rated 79-80 Overall Tier 4 Tier 4-A Players Cards Rated 77-78 Overall Tier 4-B Players Cards Rated 75-76 Overall Tier 4-C Players Cards Rated 73-74 Overall Tier 5 Tier 5-A Players Cards Rated 71-72 Overall Tier 5-B Players Cards Rated 69-70 Overall Tier 5-C Players Cards Rated 67-68 Overall Tier 6 Tier 6-A Players Cards Rated 65-66 Overall Tier 6-B Players Cards Rated 63-64 Overall Tier 6-C Players Cards Rated 61-62 Overall Tier 7 Tier 7-A Players Cards Rated 59-60 Overall Tier 7-B Players Cards Rated 57-58 Overall Tier 7-C Players Cards Rated 55-56 Overall Tier 8 Tier 8-A Players Cards Rated 53-54 Overall Tier 8-B Players Cards Rated 51-52 Overall Tier 8-C Players Cards Rated 49-50 Overall Tier 9 Tier 9-A Players Cards Rated 47-48 Overall Tier 9-B Players Cards Rated 45-46 Overall Tier 9-C Players Cards Rated 43-44 Overall Tier 10 Tier 10-A Players Cards Rated 41-42 Overall Tier 10-B Players Cards Rated 39-40 Overall Tier 10-C Players Cards Rated 37-38 Overall Tier 11 Tier 11-A Players Cards Rated 35-36 Overall Tier 11-B Players Cards Rated 33-34 Overall Tier 11-C Players Cards Rated 31-32 Overall Tier 12 Tier 12-A Players Cards Rated 29-30 Overall Tier 12-B Players Cards Rated 27-28 Overall Tier 12-C Players Cards Rated 25-26 Overall Tier 13 Tier 13-A Players Cards Rated 23-24 Overall Tier 13-B Players Cards Rated 21-22 Overall Tier 13-C Players Cards Rated 19-20 Overall Tier 14 Tier 14-A Players Cards Rated 17-18 Overall Tier 14-B Players Cards Rated 15-16 Overall Tier 14-C Players Cards Rated 13-14 Overall Tier 15 Tier 15-A Players Cards Rated 11-12 Overall Tier 15-B Players Cards Rated 9-10 Overall Tier 15-C Players Cards Rated 7-8 Overall Tier 16 Tier 16-A Players Cards Rated 5-6 Overall Tier 16-B Players Cards Rated 3-4 Overall Tier 16-C Players Cards Rated 1-2 Overall Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse